


Mess up my hair

by Bogh



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Fluff, One Shot, everyone loves George, including me but that's obvious, it's loving George hour!, petting, really sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bogh/pseuds/Bogh
Summary: George loves being petted. He felt so loved and cared when anyone touched his head. He could close his eyes and forget about the world and let the other one’s take care of him. He felt safe.
Relationships: George Harrison/Brian Epstein, George Harrison/Everyone, George Harrison/George Martin, George Harrison/John Lennon, George Harrison/Mal Evans, George Harrison/Paul McCartney, George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	Mess up my hair

George absolutely loved being petted. Just a simple scratch behind his ear could make him melt from the touch. The sensation of someone's fingers running through his hair was enough for George to be in a state of absolute ecstasy. Boys at first made fun of his thing but after a while, it become an inseparable part of their everyday life. It was so natural for them to scratch George's head while writing a song or just chatting with themselves. They also petted him as a hello or goodbye. It was like another language between the boys. Of course George wasn't against it. He even felt a little betrayed when one of his mates forget to touch his hair when greet with him. There wasn't anything sexual about it. It was more like having a really big cat who could talk and walk on two feet. After a while, other people took part in it. Everyone petted differently and it was something George loved the most but sometimes it bothered him that he couldn't decide who's petting he likes the most.

Martin's pets appeared very rarely but when it came to it, the guitarist prayed it would never end. Their petting session was mostly focused on his ears. The producer would scratch behind his ear and play with them while George sat beside him, head rested on his arms looking very relaxed. The older didn't pay much attention to what he was doing, he mostly was deep in thought at The Beatles, new songs. Touching Harrison’s hair helped him think.

Other rare pets George loved were from Mal. They were also very short. It was just a ruffle while saying hello or goodbye to each other but his hand was so big they could cover the boy's whole head. George loved it. Only Evans could reach his back of the head while placing his hand on top. Sometimes he even nuzzled into Evans hand, like cats do, making Mal chuckle. 

Brian mostly petted him on tours to make up to him the fact that he was the one who makes him do all the exhausting performances and interviews. He knew how much George hate touring but he also knew how much he liked being petted. After every day on tour, when Brian would tell plans for the next day to the boys, George would just silently demand for his promised pets. He would sit on the carpet while Brian on the sofa and lay down his head buried in his arms on the manager's lap. Brian then would run his fingers through the boys hair so tenderly it could make everyone melt. His fingers were like a comb only that George's hair stuck to every direction after the session. George would purr form time to time to show how much he appreciates this kind of affection. Brian only stopped petting him when it was really late and every time the boy would whine and pleased for more.

John scratched. He was really rough. Scratched behind his ear or from the back of his head to the top. Sometimes with both of his hands. He wasn't fast, just rough. George's scalp kinda hurt when John finished but he loved it nonetheless. When John was too rough he would plant a kiss on top of the head to make up for what he had done. Sometimes he stayed like that, his nose in hair, wishing he could kiss all the pain he caused him away. 

Paul was a perfectionist. He paid his attention to every hair on George's head. He would find one hair and carefully pull all its length to see how other hair flew until he stayed with only one. And when hair ended he found another. And another. And he won't stop until he pulled every hair. Sometimes George would say something about being too perfect but he loved those pets despite Paul's habits. 

Ringo petted like a drummer would pet. With his fingers, he would tap out a rhythm on George's head. From back going up faster and faster until he reached his forehead. One, two, three, four, one, two, three, four. Like running horses. From time to time he would, of course, run his hand all over the boys head like he would pet a cat but it was the tapping the guitarist loved the most and he knew it.

George loves being petted. He felt so loved and cared when anyone touched his head. He could close his eyes and forget about the world and let the other one’s take care of him. He felt safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's my debiut! hope you like it! I'm really happy to share this work with you guys!


End file.
